


Human Needs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, I have actually no idea what I'm doing, Just wholesome shameless smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn, Smut, casturbation, game of thrones mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel spends some time alone at the bunker and gets bored. After some binge watching of his Game of Thrones DVDs he gets an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, hope you don't cringe too much. Give me your opinion on how I could improve. Thanks ♡
> 
> English is not my main language btw, please tell me if I have to change something.

Cas hadn't been outside for some days. While Dean and Sam did some hunting he stayed inside the bunker and well, did their research when they needed him. Which the brothers rarely did. The former angel spent most of his time alone in the bunker, because Dean insisted his new human body needed some time before he started hunting. So of course Cas got bored pretty fast.

Boredom was one of the things he had to deal with, now that he was human. That and a bunch of other needs to take care of. Hunger, sleep, using the toilet once in a while everyday. He admired the brothers for being so strong and never getting distracted by those needs. They seemed to push their boundaries a lot, usually not sleeping for some days or just a few hours each night. Cas felt like dead when he didn't get his eight hours. And being able to sleep in was pretty much the only good thing about spending most of his time alone in the bunker with nothing to do.

The first days of Cas' new human life had been especially distressing. It took a while until he had understood the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and his dry throat resulted from hunger and thirst. Now that he had a mortal body, he felt everything so much stronger. Pain, cold, every emotion really. Every physical need. Humans were a lot stronger than he had thought, because they seemingly effortless managed those things and got on with their daily lives without much of a complaint. Of course, Dean made his unnatural craving for pie unnecessary verbal more often than he had to, but that was about it.

Cas tried to kill some time and started watching one of the Game of Thrones DVDs Dean had left for him as a distraction until the brothers got back. Cas understood so much more about human behaviour, now that he was one of them. Entertainment suddenly made sense. And this Game of Thrones thing was highly entertaining, he had to admit. Because he had nothing else to do he did something Dean called "binge watching". Engulfing one episode after the other Cas actually learned something about human relationships. Not only that there existed romance between siblings, but appearently relationships between two men were a thing too. Well, of course Cas had known about homosexual affiliations, but he had never put much thought into it before.

The former angel paused the DVD when things started to get more heated between the two men. One of his human needs called to him. His sex drive. There were a lot of explicit scenes in Game of Thrones and it hadn’t done much to him, but suddenly Cas felt an obvious bulge down his pants. He couldn’t simple ignore this, unfortunately.

What did Dean say when they’d get back? Cas couldn’t remember, but he was more than sure he had enough time for… Well, porn, obviously. Cas hadn’t managed to get his own collection of porn, yet anyway, but he knew Dean definitely kept some in his room. He wouldn’t allow Cas to use it, but it was urgent after all, the former angel decided when he felt the almost painful pressure down his pants. It was basically an emergency.

Castiel decided to leave the TV room and crept down the bunker corridors to Dean’s room. With an over-extensive care he opened the door and slipped in, as if he wasn't completely alone in the bunker and someone could hear him. Naturally there was no one but him. 

Dean‘s room was surprisingly tidy. Yes, this room was his temple, Cas could feel that much. Dean had made his bed, arranged the stuff on his desk and kept his folders and books in neatly ordered fashion. It was weird to find out a guy like him was actually very tidy, but yet again no one had expected the hunter to discover his passion for cooking either. Maybe Dean was meant to be a stay-at-home-husband. Cas chuckled at the thought.

Finding Dean‘s porn stash wasn’t as easy though. He didn’t keep it in his bookshelf, Cas found out. But after a few minutes of extensive search, he discovered a hidden box of magazines under Dean’s bed. Filled with porn, of course. Cas made himself comfortable on Dean’s bed and leaned back into a heavenly stack of pillows. 

The first few magazines were of course issues of „Busty Asian Beauties“, which seemed to be Dean’s favourite. Cas looked through the pages, but honestly, nothing really sparked his interest. Sure, those women were beautiful and the title didn’t lie, they were indeed both busty and asian, but somehow Cas didn’t feel anything about them. He tossed those magazines aside and checked what else Dean’s collection had in store. A couple more Asian Beauties, porn of redhead women and even some erotic literature. But on the bottom of the cardboard box, hidden under some DVDs, was something that immediately caught Cas‘ eye.

The former angel took a magazine with two handsome men in tight underwear touching each other on the cover. Cas swallowed as he felt both his cheeks and the organ down in his pants flush with warm blood. Lust was definitely his favourite human need, because even if he wanted to satisfy it immediately, it still was a pleasant kind of pain. Cas slowly licked his pink lips as he turned the pages, finding a dark blond haired man with a well-toned body teasingly opening his belt. It was an unbearable sight that made Castiel unable to do anything but undress his too tight pants. 

Cas slipped a hand down his briefs and uncovered his twitching hard dick. It had been a while since the former angel had used his organ in this way, but Cas was more than looking forward to ease his aching lust. Daring green eyes looked back at him from the pages as Cas slowly started rubbing his cock, gently milking the overflowing precum. He rolled back his eyes, sunk deeper into the pillows and let out a brief moan. Waves of pleasure rolled over his body and Cas savoured every moment of it. It had been too long.

He turned over the pages and lustfully stared at the handsome green-eyed model. In a way this man reminded him of Dean. Cas would’ve never admitted it to his best friend, but this wasn’t the first time he thought about Dean while touching himself down there. Having pictures of Dean instead of a nameless male model would have Cas coming in no time. But all the former angel could do was imagine. Imagine how Dean slipped down Cas‘ underwear to passionately gaze at his rock hard dick. Dean would take out his tongue, gently lick the tip of Cas‘ boner and leaving the former angel in the agony of wanting more, wanting to slam it deep down the other man’s throat but instead patiently enduring the pleasant pain. 

Cas carelessly threw the magazine back into the cardboard box next to the bed and stroked his twitching hard on. He had way more interesting thoughts to focus on, because all those pictures couldn’t give him the image of a submissive Dean sucking his boner that Cas needed so bad. The former angel let out a deep groan as he touched his pink flesh and imagined Dean worshipping it with that talented wet tongue of his. Cas had only one thing in mind: The hunter looking at him with those beautiful green eyes while he took Cas‘ whole length at once, sucking him deep down his throat and twirling his slippery tongue around the shaft.

With a repressed whimper and some prayer-like moans of Dean’s beautiful name Cas felt the waves of his orgasm flooding down his spine as he let out the warm white fluid all over his hand and stomach. Never before he had enjoyed touching himself like he just did and it surely wasn’t a coincidence his thoughts had been all about Dean. Slowly Cas calmed his unsteady breath and sudden realization crept over the feeling of his after-come bliss. He had completely messed up both himself and Dean’s formerly tidy bedsheets. And just when Cas stood up to dress his pants, he heard footsteps down the bunker corridors heading his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a second, more smutty part! Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9153160)!!


End file.
